No Último Degrau
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: A diferença entre estar sozinho e acompanhado no Corujal é que na primeira situação você lida com corujas; na segunda, com pessoas. Harry/Draco


**NO ÚLTIMO DEGRAU**

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, surpreendentemente.

—

Felizmente o Corujal estava vazio naquele momento. O vento forte e constante era o único som que se ouvia cortando o silêncio e levava para longe o cheiro de excrementos, trazendo consigo um perfume refrescante de pinheiros velhos. Ele andou pelo círculo sujo e encostou-se ao parapeito, ignorando o trânsito constante de aves. Sentiu o cabelo pinicando seus olhos; nada melhor, realmente.

Draco gostava de ficar ali porque era o último lugar em que seus "amigos" pensariam procurá-lo. E o motivo disso era o mesmo das aspas na palavra supracitada. Estava cansado das aparências e jogos de poder. Quando entrou na Sonserina — e isso já estava calculado por sua família antes mesmo de ele existir — teve a ingenuidade de acreditar nas palavras do Chapéu Seletor: "Ou quem sabe você pertence à Sonserina, e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos (...)." Era mentira, é claro. O mais próximo que tinha disso eram parceiros de atividades extracurriculares e, mais frequentemente, sexuais. Blaise era legal, mas só isso.

Ele estava cansado de ser _só isso_.

Precisava de mais.

Estavam lhe empurrando muitas coisas e seu cérebro estava prestes a se transformar num amontoado de carne inútil. Seus relacionamentos pessoais nunca davam certo, e Draco tinha certeza que a maior culpa por isso era dele, embora não visse necessidade de admitir; não conseguia concentrar-se nas matérias mais importantes, e Snape permanecia no seu pé quase vinte e quatro horas por dia; além disso, tinha o ônus de sua vida, algo que parecia não ter solução e estava acabando com ele a cada dia: Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas era um fantasma que rondava sua rotina desde a mais tenra infância. Primeiro ouvia apenas comentários espaçados quando Lúcio conversava com sua mãe, conversas tensas muitas vezes. Depois, quanto mais ele crescia, mais o patriarca Malfoy despejava seus ideais em cima do filho. Coisas que eram apenas subentendidas passaram a ter um significado prioritário e a pressão em cima de Draco foi imensa: o legado sangue-puro, os amantes de trouxas, os sangue-ruins, a ética comportamental da aristocracia bruxa. A única que parecia não ter esquecido sua idade — naquela época ele tinha apenas dez anos, maldição! — era Narcisa, e por isso seria eternamente agradecido a ela. Sua mãe parecia realmente amá-lo como era, e não como queria que fosse. Ainda assim, sua submissão a Lúcio o irritava.

A obrigação de se tornar um Comensal da Morte não o surpreendeu verdadeiramente. Ele simplesmente não esperava que fossem jogar tantas coisas nas suas costas de uma vez só. "Ah, é só uma tatuagem, vou participar de umas reuniões", era o que pensava, e mais uma vez sua inocência foi rasgada em pedaços. Ele tinha de fazer algo.

E esse algo se dividia entre assassinar seu diretor e trair sua família.

— Merda! — ele estapeou o muro de pedra.

— Parece que você também tem problemas, Malfoy — uma voz falou por trás dele, e estranhamente a frase não tinha nenhuma entonação maliciosa. — Bom saber.

Draco virou-se com a rapidez de uma serpente.

— O que você quer, Potter? Cansou do seu novo brinquedo?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, em pé no meio do círculo que compunha a torre do Corujal. Seus braços se cruzaram.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— A pobretona caçula, é claro — um sorriso de escárnio escapou-lhe dos lábios —, se é que eles já não tiveram outro filho. Todo mundo já sabe, não precisa esconder.

E assim, parecendo considerar a constatação de um relacionamento amoroso com Ginny Weasley a maior das ofensas, virou-se novamente para o parapeito e decidiu ignorar completamente a presença de Harry Potter naquele lugar. Sabia que o garoto odiava ser tratado como se fosse nada, mas também sabia que não poderia manter aquele semblante impassível por muito tempo. Potter o irritava como o inferno.

— Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Malfoy! Cuide da sua vida. — Que ótimo Potter dizer aquilo depois de vir perturbá-lo. A incoerência parecia dominá-lo. — Além disso, o que está fazendo aqui?

O piado das corujas reinou no cômodo.

Draco tirou o cabelo do olho e apoiou uma mão no queixo, segurando-se quando seu desejo era pular pela sala gritando "A-há! Idiota! Segura essa!".

À luz do crepúsculo, o cume dos pinheiros escurecia num tom de violeta até atingir o negro espesso e assustador que caracterizava a Floresta Proibida. Os holofotes mágicos se acenderam no campo de Quadribol enquanto um time qualquer treinava. Potter estava ali na torre, assim como ele, então por exclusão era Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal. De qualquer forma, deveria tomar cuidado — aqueles batedores tinham uma mira admirável. Iria comunicar Marcus Flint assim que possível.

Ele ia virar-se para sair, estranhando que o garoto não tivesse insistido em perturbá-lo, quando deu de cara com uma cena que, se não fosse espetacular, estava muito perto disso: uma coruja branca pousava nos braços levantados de Potter, que tinha suas mechas negras bagunçadas pela brisa constante, assim como as vestes escuras de Hogwarts. Seu rosto expressava a mais terna alegria. Draco sentiu _inveja_.

Harry mandou-lhe um olhar enviesado, prendeu a carta à coruja e a expediu.

Os dois tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo, quase se esbarrando na pequena passagem que levava à escadaria, e o clima tenso de sempre voltou ao seu lugar, jogando para longe aquela empatia estranha que Draco sentia pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sempre que o via. Não sabia se queria quebra-lo inteiro ou... ou outra coisa. Eles tentaram andar casualmente, um ao lado do outro, concentrados nos degraus. Impossível.

— Que é, Potter?

— Que é o quê, Malfoy?

— Vai continuar me seguindo? — ele revirou os olhos.

— Se você não percebeu, esse é o único caminho, a não ser que eu saiba voar.

— Eu não me surpreenderia. O Santo Potter e suas asas de ouro, não seria fantástico?

Eles terminaram a escada e entraram no corredor que levava de volta à escola. Potter riu. Ele _riu_. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

— Você é tão ridículo que me deixa sem palavras, Malfoy.

Draco franziu os lábios.

— Que coincidência. Me sinto da mesma forma.

— Então por que continua falando? — Harry inquiriu.

— Porque não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Ele não sabia se tudo tinha realmente acontecido rápido ou se a teoria de que tudo que era bom durava pouco estava correta. Só se lembrava da parede fria e maciça pressionada contra suas costas, o frêmito constante que a percorria e o rosto de Potter bem próximo ao seu. O reflexo verde de seus olhos o desconcentrou tanto que Draco não teve reação imediata. Ele simplesmente ficou lá, parado, ouvindo os ofegos do moreno contra seu rosto, até que uma boca avermelhada chamou sua atenção.

Eles estavam _tão_ próximos.

— Potter, o que você pensa que... — ele começou, um tom de indignação começando a despontar.

Os lábios se encontraram.


End file.
